1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved marking stake and more particularly, to a two-piece damage resistant marking stake for effectively marking a location even when damaged or partially removed from the ground.
2. Background Information
Wooden stakes ranging from 12 inches to 48 inches in length are currently used in the majority of survey and location marking applications. Some plastic stakes are available as a direct replacement for wooden stakes. The higher cost of the plastic stakes frequently prevents or limits their use. Surveys for roads, pipelines and other such facilities are frequently carried out in harsh environments with considerable effort taken to effectively mark a position. In order to be effective, the stakes must remain positioned so that the marked position and attached information may be referenced in subsequent activities.
In many cases, surveying activities are done in areas where livestock is present or where other activities are taking place. Animals such as cows and horses frequently uproot or displace the stakes by chewing on, stepping on or rubbing on them. This problem is particularly acute in areas where cattle are present. Because cattle are used to contact and interaction with humans, they regularly follow behind a survey crew, breaking and/or pulling up survey stakes almost as soon as they are placed. The cattle chew on marking stakes and ribbons, pull them from the ground and rub on the stakes, thereby breaking them and/or obliterating the survey marking. In some cases, the stakes may simply be trampled resulting in the location sensitive marker being moved, broken or otherwise rendered unreadable. When stakes, ribbons, or other markers are broken, the survey staking must be repeated multiple times for a single project, incurring considerable additional expense.
There is a need in the art for a marking stake that will continue to mark a location despite being abused, broken, displaced, removed, or otherwise damaged as described above.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.